Kagome's story
by NinjaElf01
Summary: What if instead of inyuasha I pair up Kagome with sesshomaru? Please send what you think!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 The Beginning

It's my 13 birthday and my life sucks. My mom had a divorce with my dad a year ago. And they are fighting over custody of me so they agreed to send me to my grandpas house until things are settled and they know who has custody of me. After a year at my grandpas house I got bored of staying at his house so I decided to run away. But my plans were ruined because there were no houses for miles of his house and all of my friends houses are even farther away. When I finally decided not to run away my dad had won custody of me and he would pick me up tomorrow, my mom gets joint custody of me.

That night I heard noises by my window. I went to look nothing was there.

I went back to sleep.

Little did Kagome know there was a demon outside her window. He was named Inyuasha and he was full demon that night, because he broke the sword that his father gave him.


	2. The battle

Chapter 2 the Battle

Inuyasha went up to the window and slid his claws under the window and slowly opened the window just enough to get through. He stood over the sleeping Kagome and was about to grab her when something grabbed him and started to pull him towards the window. During this commotion Kagome woke up and tried to scream but Inuyasha had grabbed her around the neck and was choking her. Then out of nowhere a hand breaks Inuyasha's grip then Inuyasha

turned around and said "Sesshomaru you made a big mistake coming here tonight and you will die because of your mistake of coming here tonight."

Sesshomaru replied calmly "There will only be one death tonight and that will be you." The battle began. Inuyasha attacked Sesshomaru with his claws, but Sesshomaru countered by grabbing Inuyasha and throwing him. Inuyasha's back hit Kagome in the stomach. The battle raged on. Kagome passing in and out of consciousness watched the battle rage on blood everywhere. Then she blacked out.


	3. The Explanation

Chapter 3

Kagome woke up hoping everything she saw was a dream. When she tried to get up she couldn't get up because of the pain in her stomach. So she called for her grandfather to come and help her. After her grandfather had helped her to the living room couch he asked, "What happened to you Kagome?" and Kagome answered by telling her grandfather what had happened that night. After she said Sesshomaru's and inuyasha's names her grandfather asked for descriptions of both of them. Kagome told the descriptions of them. Her father said to himself "Inuyasha's sword must have broken for him to become full demon that night. Kagome said "what did you say father?" "Oh nothing Kagome just talking to myself right now" he replied. "Kagome I think it is time you go to school."

Kagome went to school in her fathers new car because her father was nowhere near poor he just had a job promotion at work. She got out of the car and went to the school grounds to find her best friend waiting for her. "Hello Sango how are you?" "Just great" replied Sango. So they talked for a while and went to class after the bell rang. Kagome's first class was math and lucky Sango was there in her first class passing each other notes behind the teachers back but today was a good day to be in class because they have a substitute in class today. This teacher was the best teacher ever because she let us sit anywhere in the class they wanted and let us do anything we wanted. So Sango and I sat at the back of the class when someone sat beside Sango and said, "Do you have your decision yet my love?" Sango replied "This is the last time I tell you Miroku no I will not go out with you!" "But why my love?" Miroku said to Sango. "Because I hate you" she replied. But Kagome knew different Sango always talked about him lovingly over the phone. The teacher was trying to get every ones attention and almost failed if it weren't for the boy that walked in right after that. All of the girls looked at him as if he were a god even Kagome thought he was hot the teacher announced his name and Kagome was in shock his name was Sesshomaru. Kagome thought to herself is this the same Sesshomaru who saved me last night? What was even more surprising was that he sat beside Kagome and introduced himself.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

I entered the class it was the best so far out of the schools I have been at. But when I walked in the class A fimalliar smell hit my nose I turned to see the girl's house I had broken into to capture Inuyasha but he got away. So I went over to her and introduced myself.


End file.
